The Links of Chains
by Alyssa-Anime-Angel
Summary: Heero is the body guard to Relena but when an assasination attempt causes them both to fall into coma's how will they survive. Can they save each other? RR
1. Chapter 1

The Links of Chains

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Hi this is just a sweet little fanfic that I wrote. It has nothing to do with 'The Constellations' or 'A Midnight Visit' or 'Ice Mission'. Though this has also angst and romance, is a lemon and sci-fi and has action and adventure it will turn out good. The Links of Chains is also NOT a dirty lemon with any bondage…okay maybe a little bit of chains but not in any sick way. And the title has nothing to do with those chains but it is a metaphor for the Gundam Guys and girls. Actually I wont tell you what lives the G-Boys and girls are living cause you can work it out. Review me!!! Or I wont continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Please don't sue and have fun reading.

Chapter 1

Heero scanned the audience, the upstairs seating and the box seats. He didn't see anything suspicious but he still felt uneasy. He was about to voice his concerns when the vice-foreign minister Camter announced the vice-foreign minister Darlian's arrival, "Please welcome vice-foreign minister Darlian."

The audience of leaders of the colonies and countries on Earth applauded. Relena, her hair glistening in the light as she stepped up to the podium and nodded to Camter. She smiled at the audience and waited until they calmed down. 

"I would like to thank you all for coming here today and…"

Heero couldn't focus on her words… she was so beautiful. Her dress outlined her feminine curves and he felt himself get hot. He struggled to control himself and keep his senses sharp. After all he was here to protect her. Suddenly something caught his eye. Just a small flash but this era of peace hadn't dulled his soldier instincts. He ran to Relena so fast that no one could react. He dived her to the ground, feeling the impact of the bullet wound through his side. He lay on top of her not realizing that she had banged her head on the ground and there was not only his blood spreading across the ground. He could vaguely hear another bullet shot and didn't feel its impact. He kept her covered, protected from the enemy. The screams of the people were blacked out as he fell… fell into darkness that surrounded the both victims of the terrorist.

**/**

The other body guards saw him run to the Vice foreign minister but they reacted to late to save Heero Yuy from the bullet shot. Half the men raised their guns and fired into the left wing box seats where the first bullet had come from. The other half ran to protect the vice foreign minister when they heard the other bullet shot from the right wing box seats. They saw the bullet enter Heero Yuy's shoulder and fired at that area. Blood flooded across the floor and they saw that Relena Darlian was unconscious. A bodyguard named Tom Wilson saw the blood coming from Relena's head and tried to check for a pulse. He found one but noticed it was really weak. The firing had stopped as troops had arrived to the box seats.

**/**

The troops came to the first shooters hiding place and found a blood written letter. The troops didn't know what to do with it so they placed it back in its spot and signaled that it was all clear. The troops that went to the right wing box seats had also found a letter and signaled all clear. 

**/**

The ambulance arrived just as half the populace was trying to find out what was happening. The other half had fled at the sound of gunfire. The four ambulance workers brought in stretchers and placed Heero on to one taking him to the ambulance. One of the doctors checked Relena and found her to be in terrible shape. He got the body guards to help them get her on to a stretcher very carefully as the head wound was still bleeding mass amounts of blood.They carefully but hurriedly took her to the ambulance and placed her next to Heero. 

The ambulance rushed to hospital to treat the two, as there was nothing they could do without surgical equipment.

**/**

Relena was rushed into the surgical room next to Heero's. They labored to stop the bleeding of her wound, which took longer than it should have. The doctor noticed that an area of the brain that is usually not used had been damaged but he couldn't treat that without more knowledge. He finally finished the surgery and when she looked stable her condition took a turn for the worse. She slipped into a coma but her vitals remained the same. The Doctor was puzzled and took several tests right away before finally settling her into a room.

**/**

Heero Yuy was in a coma when he was taken into surgery. They extracted the bullets and stopped the bleeding but could do nothing about the coma without further tests. The surgery took longer than Relena's and they finally settled him into the same room as Relena Darlian. The doctor came to check on Relena Darlian when he noticed that Heero Yuy was also in a coma. He found this very strange and was determined to find out the significance.

The doctor exited the room with his nose in the charts when Midii Une walked up with Duo Maxwell, Quatre Rebarba Winner, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, Sally Po, Zechs Merquise, Pagan Noin, Hildy Scheiber (???), and Catherine Bloom following.

"What is their condition?"

The doctor looked up and shook his head, "I am sorry but they are both in a coma."

Everyone gasped and Midii asked, "Can we see them?"

"First I have to ask you a question, I know it may seem irrelevant but I have a hunch, anyway is there some kind of relationship between Heero Yuy and Relena Darlian?"

Everyone didn't really know what to say so Duo as always said what came to mind, "They are obsessed with each other."

Hildy jabbed Duo then said, "They're in love but well they feel they aren't deserving of each other."

The doctor nodded then said, "You see it is very strange that they both are in a coma. Miss Darlian had severe head injuries and she seems to have some brain damage and Heero Yuy had two bullet wounds which we fixed but he seemed to have too much trauma that caused him to go into a coma."

The doctor didn't look very positive on their recovery.

Everyone looked sad, even Wufei.

"You can go in now and I recommend talking to them to see if they will wake up."

Midii nodded and walked into the room with the others following.

**/**

Alyssa: So review me and tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Links of Chains

By AlyssaAnimeAngel

Alyssa: Hi this is just a sweet little fanfic that I wrote. It has nothing to do with 'The Constellations' or 'A Midnight Visit' or 'Ice Mission'. Though this has also angst and romance, is a lemon and sci-fi and has action and adventure it will turn out good. The Links of Chains is also NOT a dirty lemon with any bondage…okay maybe a little bit of chains but not in any sick way. And the title has nothing to do with those chains but it is a metaphor for the Gundam Guys and girls. Actually I wont tell you what lives the G-Boys and girls are living cause you can work it out. Review me!!! Or I wont continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Please don't sue and have fun reading.

Chapter 2

Heero sat up with a jump. The last thing he remembered was being shot in the shoulder and having Relena under him. He had been protecting her from a sniper. But now, now he didn't know where he was.

"Am I dead?" he whispered to himself.

His shoulder and leg no longer hurt so he quickly inspected the areas. There was no wound on either his leg or shoulder and hero supposed he must be dead and yet, he didn't feel dead.

"Relena!" he called out.

Silence greeted his question and he stood up and examined his surroundings. There wasn't much to examine, just complete darkness.

Heero decided the best course of action would be to make a perimeter search of his surroundings to find out where he was, if that was possible.

Heero proceeded to walk in the direction he was facing, as that was as good as any. The search was looking dire, as the darkness seemed to permeate everywhere.

He was thinking that perhaps this was death, as unlikely as that seemed. He had always thought that death would mean the extinguishing of the self. Once you where gone, there was nothing of you left. That is perhaps why he had been so willing to sacrifice his own life, because after death he would no longer worry about his life. Relena had changed that, Heero realized, "She cared about my life even when I didn't, and I found that I couldn't leave her alone, nor could I let her go."

Heero was stilled as he caught a whisper on the wind.

"Identify yourself!"

The whisper grew slightly louder, though he still couldn't make it out. The voice seemed familiar though.

"I cannot hear you."

"_Help me…_" the whisper rang out and Heero recognized the voice immediately.

"RELENA!"

Silence greeted his call and he became exceedingly worried. She would never fail to answer his call unless she was unable to.

Heero broke off in to a jog and nearly fell off the rocky cliff-face that appeared beneath him. He looked over into the abyss and could not make out the bottom. Across from his cliff was another, though it was easily 500 meters away.

"_Heero_?" Relena's voice seemed to carry from the other side of the ravine.

Heero called out, "RELENA!"

He heard a cry from Relena and knew she was in danger.

So he jumped.

Heero didn't even realize he had jumped until he was falling through the air. He knew the laws of physics would spell his doom but he just hoped that somehow he would make it.

Pain exploded in his back and he curled up into a ball in reflex. It felt like daggers being dragged down his back and for a moment his vision blacked out.

Almost as quickly as the pain came it was gone again and Heero craned his neck to see his back. It shocked him to find a pair of white feathery wings sticking out from his back. They were streaked with blood and he realized they had been the cause of his pain. He was still falling and knew this was the miracle he was hoping for.

Some part of him knew how to operate his new limbs and they extended outwards slowing his descent. He made them flap up and down and soon he was moving upwards. Soon the edge of the cliff came into view and Heero landed on Relena's side.

He was exhausted and collapsed to the ground as soon as his feet touched ground.

Sweat dripped down his face as he pushed himself up. The wings were so much heavier now that he was land bound and wanted them to disappear now that they had served their purpose. However they remained, as though they were now a part of him like an arm or a leg.

Heero called out, "Relena!"

"What are you doing here?"

Heero turned sharply to see a little boy standing there. He was about eight years old and had bright blue eyes and hair the color of sunshine.

Heero started as the boys identity came to light and he queried, "Zechs?"  
"Huh?"

"I mean Milliardo, Milliardo Peacecraft."

"Do I know you?"

"No."

"Oh, well then please tell me who you are and what you are doing here."

"You can call me Heero, I am here to find Relena."

"My little sis, why do you want her? Are you a terrorist? If you are then you will pay for daring to touch my sister."

"I am no terrorist, I am a friend or hers."

"Oh, well then you may answer me a question."

"Fine."

"What is her favorite color?"

"Pink."

"You could have guessed that, so you will answer another question."

"No, I have no time, I answered your question, now let me pass."

"Fine, but I warn you," Heero stared at the boy whose eyes were downcast and listened as his voice became deep and dangerous, "the guardians will not let you pass easily."

"Who are these gua…" Heero was cut off as the boy disappeared.

Heero walked away from the rocky ravine and was surprised as the scenery changed to a grassy plain with a giant tree in the center.

The tree was a cherry blossom and was as tall as a twenty-story skyscraper.

Heero approached the tree and was shocked to find children sleeping under it. The tree rustled in the wind and petals feel everywhere. Heero could barely see through it but he could hear a beautiful music emanating from ahead of him. It was the violin.

Heero proceeded forward and he saw the children wide-awake and looking up to…Quatre.

"Quatre, what are you doing here?"

The Arabian blonde stopped playing causing a collective sigh from the children. He turned his eyes to Heero with a questioning look on his face.

"You do not belong here, this is a place of serenity, of…"

Quatre was cut off by a sharp crack that sent Heero's ears ringing. A bright light filled the sky and Heero watched as the cherry blossom caught fire.

Quatre doubled over in pain and Heero picked him up ordering the kids to follow as Heero ran away from the tree, which was slowly collapsing. Thankfully it was falling in the opposite direction to which Heero was running in.

Quatre emitted soft moans from his cradled position in Heero's arms. The children were following but everyone was sent off their feet when the shockwave from the crashing of the tree hit them. Heero turned and looked behind to see a great wall of fire closing in on them.

Heero stood up with the unconscious boy in his arms, "Run!"

He continued on with the kids following but when he turned his head to check on the progress of the fire, he remembered his wings. But he couldn't just leave the kids.

Heero debated and decided to continue as is.

He stumbled as he entered a forest, which appeared out of nowhere and fell to the ground, Quatre rolling out of his arms.

He checked Quatre's life signs and found them to be stable before looking behind.

His eyebrows rose as he saw the kids and an ocean behind them.

Heero approached a little girl with golden brown hair in piggy tails, "Where am I?"

Quatre's voice issued out from behind him, "They have no voice of their own. They only exist to listen."

Heero turned to see Quatre leaning against the tree. He had a violin in his hands and was plucking silently at the strings.

"Quatre, I demand to know what is going on."

"I am not really Quatre, merely a perception of him. Relena's perception. If you can work out where you are then I shall let you continue."

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen to your heart, really listen."

Heero was perplexed. Listen, listen he says, but what does he mean by my heart and what has that to do with Relena.

Quatre started to play a tune on his violin and recognized the piece. It was something he had heard before but the notes weren't the same as when he had heard it. They were slightly different.

They seemed more cheerful than when he had heard it and that was when he remembered.

_flashback_

Relena clapped along with Heero as Quatre turned and bowed to the audience.

Heero found the song to be a sad song so he was surprised when Relena turned to him beaming.

"It sounded so happy."

End flashback 

"Relena heard it as happy and that is how I hear it too, then am I…" Heero felt his heart beating faster than normal and turned to Quatre who was smiling at him, "Quatre am I inside Relena's mind?"

"Well done, you listened, therefore I shall stay true to my word and you can pass, but be careful not to disturb the sleeper as you pass through the woods. It may be the last thing you do."

"Quatre, what do you mean?"

Quatre disappeared just as Heero finished his question and he was left alone looking into a deep dark forest.

Lys: The end for now, I hope to update soon.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

The Links of Chains

By AlyssaAnimeAngel

Alyssa: Hi this is just a sweet little fanfic that I wrote. It has nothing to do with 'The Constellations' or 'A Midnight Visit' or 'Ice Mission'. Though this has also angst and romance, is a lemon and sci-fi and has action and adventure it will turn out good. The Links of Chains is also NOT a dirty lemon with any bondage…okay maybe a little bit of chains but not in any sick way. And the title has nothing to do with those chains but it is a metaphor for the Gundam Guys and girls. Review me! Or I wont continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Please don't sue and have fun reading.

Chapter 3

Heero surveyed his surroundings while contemplating how to proceed. He had to go forward into the forest but Quatre's warning indicated that there was danger ahead. He did not fear the danger, or death, after all he had once died, however failure was not an option. He would rescue Relena and the two of them would finally work out their feelings. Heero scoffed at his last thought, 'feelings, sure, like she really had feelings for him, did she?' Heero shook his head and proceeded at a jog through the forest. Now was not the time to be considering the possibility that Relena had romantic feelings for him. It was just that he had saved her a few times, that was all. Just a little savior worship. 'Worship? Where did that come from…Heero focus on the mission: Proceed through Relena's mind to where her consciousness resides and save her. Simple.' Heero stopped when he heard a noise. It was like a twig breaking…he was being followed. Heero ducked behind the large tree to his right and watched the area he had just been standing. There was no sign of a pursuer. He rested one of his hands against the trunk of the tree and peered around the tree to the left when he heard the sound again. It was close but for some reason the sounds in the forest floated around him. Suddenly roots lashed around his wrist and he jerked backwards in instinct. However the bindings held their grip and he watched in horror as a mouth opened up in the tree trunk in front of him. He was caught off guard while the tree wrapped roots around his other wrist and ankles. He was pulled into the mouth of the tree, his senses being overwhelmed with darkness. Heero could not tell how long he had been in the darkness but he soon woke up to a blinding light. He tried to sit up but found himself strapped down to a table, with his wings missing. The tree's roots effectively binding his movement. Heero opened his mouth to confront his captor when he heard Relena's voice.

"Little boy little boy, tied up as my toy, he cannot run, he cannot hide, just lay in silence, as I have fun."

"Relena?"

Heero craned his neck to see where the voice was coming from but he would rather not have seen. Dorothy stood there, clad in a very revealing yellow negligee. She stood evocatively and Heero looked away, cursing his bad luck.

Dorothy once again spoke with Relena's voice, "Now I play."

Heero let out a harsh breath as the roots binding him tightened, cutting into his skin.

Zechs rushed to his sister's side and took her hand. He blamed himself for not protecting her well enough. He had entrusted her to that boy and look where she had ended up. Noin put a hand on his shoulder as he dealt with his grief in silence.

Duo looked down at his best friend. "Damn, you look like crap." Hildy jabbed him in the side but she looked at him with sympathy. She knew that this was just his way of dealing.

Midii took Relena's other hand and felt a tear drop, "This is all my fault."

Quatre shook his head, "No it isn't."

"Yes, I asked her to hold a conference to ask for assistance in finding weapons cache's. I pushed her into it and now…now she might never…"

Hildy cut her off, "NO…no, Relena will be just fine. And Relena would have volunteered to hold the conference. You can't make Relena Darlian do anything she doesn't want to do."

Sally agreed, "yeah, she only does what she wants and don't worry, she doesn't want to leave us yet."

Catherine placed a hand on Midii's shoulder, "And when they both wake up, they might finally realize the other's feelings and get together."

Duo laughed, "Heero wont even admit it to himself."

Wufei stated, "A man must always be honest with himself."

Duo raised an eyebrow, "Right…and you should talk." He cocked his head towards Sally and laughed as Wufei blushed slightly and muttered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Quatre gasped and everyone turned to look at him. He was staring at the sheet beneath Heero. It was becoming soaked with blood. Trowa stepped outside and called for a doctor.

The doctor raced in and raised Heero's side upon seeing the blood. He lowered the body but gasped as he saw fresh welts forming across Heero's wrists. Blood was leaking profusely from the new wounds. He muttered under his breath, "This isn't possible."

A nurse entered and Dr. Herat ordered, "Nurse, get Dr. Rencrat on the line."

He turned to everyone, "You will have to leave now."

"What's going on?" asked Duo.

"I will speak with you later."

Everyone filed out while the nurse returned with a phone in her hands.

Dorothy stood over Heero and watched as he looked up in pain. She leant down and crushed his lips under hers. He was revolted as she forced her tongue into his mouth. The bonds kept tightening and he screamed in his mind. The scream turned into real sound and she was forced back. The bounds had loosened and he pulled his arms free. He ripped the roots off his legs and ran away from the cowering Dorothy.

He wiped his mouth in a childish fashion as he ran.

The scenery abruptly changed and Heero halted as he saw an audience of puppets applauding.

Duo strode out onto stage and said, "You're a bit early, but HEERO, COME ON DOWN!"

Heero felt the air swirl around him and he looked down. He blushed as he saw himself clad only in his underwear. And he preferred briefs to boxers.

Heero turned accusingly to Duo who paid him no attention. Whistles came from some of the audience members and Heero blushed harder.

"Now, welcome viewers to 'The Pilot Will Fight'… Tonight's guest star is the savior of Earth, Heero. He will have to fight for the right to flight. Yes ladies and gentlemen, he is a knight in shining armor off to fight the dragon and save the damsel in distress. But can he pass the next test."

Heero had turned and headed towards the exit door. But Duo's voice rang out, "Oh no no no, there is no escape, except to beat the game."

Heero suddenly found himself sitting at a podium.

"Round 1, A test of brains… Answer this riddle: What is at the beginning of the end and the end of time."

Heero was stuck so he decided to play along… besides he remembered this riddle from school, "The letter E."

Duo shouted, "Correct, Round two, A test of skill. Heero must shoot … "

Duo's mouth kept moving but no sound came out. Heero watched as the puppets started to melt into water and flow onto the stage. Duo had a look of pure horror on his face as he was pulled under. Heero was released from the invisible hold and he stood up his wings sprouting once again from his back. He winced in pain but shook it off and jumped into the air. He flew over the water and thought he would be able to escape when a waterfall crashed onto him dragging him under. He couldn't breath nor could he return to the surface. His wings were dragging him down and he could call them back into his body.

Two minutes passed then three, then four and Heero felt his consciousness start to slip. He was starting to float outside his body. It was peaceful.

He could feel himself surrendering but he was shocked into reality by Relena's voice. She was screaming. It was a scream of such agony, of pain inside pain. The scream reverberated all around him and at once Heero realized that this tide of water was a result of her pain. This water was the tears of her soul. She was crying, screaming and Heero realized, she was dying. Heero called out, "Relena," but his mouth only filled with water. He choked and tears formed in his eyes. They seemed to almost glow and as he realized he wasn't ashamed of them their light intensified. The light shone outwards and formed a bubble of air around him. He sucked in a breath of sweet air. He waited as his bubble of safety was pulled with the water.

Heero opened his eyes not realizing he had fallen asleep and found the sun blaring down on him.

"So you are awake…"

Heero sat up and saw Trowa. It was Trowa, except, he was dressed in farmers clothes and leaning on a pitchfork.

"Trowa?"

"I have no name…now what be you doing here?"

"Just passing through."

"Well you be needing transport."

Heero looked questioningly at his fellow gundam pilot.

"I give you horse. He will help you be on your way."

"I will accept a horse."

A beautiful white stallion galloped round the side of the barn and approached Heero.

"His name be Wing Zero. Good journey."

Heero stroked the mane of Wing Zero and felt that Relena was helping him get to her. Heero mounted the stallion thinking that Duo would definitely call him a knight now…or prince charming. Heero banished that thought. He could never be a Prince.

The two galloped off into the sunset.

Dr. Herat exited Heero and Relena's hospital room. He was faced with ten faces eager for details.

"What I am about to say is regarded by most of the medical community as nonsense. However I feel that this is the only explanation. I believe that when Miss Darlian suffered a blow to the head from the fall she fell into a coma and subsequently when Mr. Yuy was shot his mind retreated into itself. At this point I believe Mr. Yuy realized that Miss Darlian was in a coma and forced himself into the same state. The result was that their two minds connected by Mr. Yuy's desire to protect Miss Darlian. I believe that he is trying to undo the brain damage and recover both of them from their comas."

Duo laughed, "You have got to be kidding…and yet, with those two I would believe it."

"Yeah, Heero once died remember and he came back. Luck certainly seems to smile on them."

Midii agreed, "You are right Quatre, now all we have to do is believe in Heero."

Sally smiled, "That's easy enough. He's the savior of the world. He can certainly save his love."

Zechs wasn't pleased that Heero was the only one who could save his daughter and yet, some part of him was glad that it was that boy who had to.

Meanwhile Relena screamed. She was falling and pain was invading her body. She couldn't move; the chains were tightening. Soon she knew it would be over, but she just hoped that Heero couldn't hear her cries. She just wanted him to escape to run, for once, not to save her: just to save himself. Relena hoped for this with all her heart, but she couldn't stop screaming.

TBC…


End file.
